The Story Of A Career Woman
by Azu-SasuSaku
Summary: Sakura wanita karir yang sangat cuek dan sangat mementingkan pekerjaannya dijodohkan dengan pria tampan Uchiha Sasuke yang tergila-gila dan posesif padanya. Bagaimana kisahnya? /"JANGAN DEKATI ISTERIKU BRENGSEK! ENYAHLAH DARI SAKURAKU!"/ Read n Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**The Story Of A Career Woman**

**Family and maybe Romance for genre.**

**(Maybe) T for Rating.**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main pair.**

**AU, OOC, Miss Typo(s), IC, for warning. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chappie 1

**Sakura POV**

Hai! Namaku Haruno Sakura! Aku anak dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Umurku 24 tahun, aku bekerja sebagai Dokter dalam dan aku dikenal sebagai si _Workaholic_. Tapi itu memang pantas untukku karena aku selalu mementingkan pekerjaanku dibandingkan kehidupan sehari-hari termasuk **Kekasih**! Tekankan itu!

Tapi, sialnya aku dijodohkan oleh **Kaa-san** dan **Tou-san** ku yang _super duper_ menyebalkan itu! Dan mereka tidak memberitahuku siapa nama dari ehem mungkin _**calon suamiku**_! _Watdepak_?! Ck, dasar orang tua bilang saja ingin memberikanku _surprise_!

Hari ini adalah pertemuanku dengan -ehem- _**calon suami**_ dan tadi orang tuaku menjemputku karena dikiranya aku akan kabur, ckck miris sekali nasibku!

Sekarang aku sedang didandani oleh **Kaa-san** dan memakai makeup punya **Kaa-san**! Ck, aku memang tidak punya _kosmetik-kosmetik_ yang begituan dan aku lebih memilih alami agar awet muda.

Selesai dimakeup **Kaa-san** seperti mengagumiku "kau sangat cantik Saku-**chan**!"

Aku yang penasaran langsung melihat ke cermin, dan oh shit! Mungkin menurut yang lain aku sangat cantik, tapi menurutku ini _monster_! Lihatlah berbagai macam _kosmetik_ membuat wajahku lebih berwarna! Tapi kurasa aku harus menghela nafas lega karena _makeup_-nya tak terlalu mencolok malah terlihat natural.

Kulihat, **Kaa-san** _meng-curly_ rambut pink sepunggu. Oh tidak rambutku akan rusak! Aku hendak mencegah tapi dihadiahi oleh tatapan tajam dari _my lope-lope_ **Kaa-san**! Aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku kesal dan melipat tanganku didadaku. Ck, aku sangat sangaaat kesal.

Setelah selesai _meng-curly_ rambut _pinkie_ ku (rambut Saku sama kaya foto profile Azu:D), **Kaa-san** memberikan sebuah gaun merah maroon yang jijik- menurutku. Aku hanya tersenyum palsu dan membawa gaun merah maroon yang lumayan tertutup. Tekankan lumayan! Karena aku tidak suka yang berbau _sexy_.

Aku memakainya di kamar mandi, setelah memakainya aku melihat diriku dicermin panjang yang berada dikamar mandiku. _Shit_! Tampilanku benar-benar seperti barbie dan itu membuatku ingin muntah!

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kaa-san yang melihat penampilanku langsung berwajah terkagum-kagum dan memujiku -lagi- "Saku-_**chan**_! Kau sangat sangat sangat cantik nak!" Oh please _my lope lope_ mamihku jangan lebay! Eh apa aku yang lebay? Entahlah hanya author yang tau.

Lupakan.

Kaa-san memberikanku sebuah _high heels_ berwarna hitam dengan bunga kecil berwarna merah ditengahnya. Aku memakainya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ck! Seperti mau menikah aja padahal kan cuma perkenalan doang!

Setelah memakainya, aku langsung mengaitkan tangan kananku dilengan kiri Kaa-san. Kaa-san memandangku heran dan dibalas senyuman paksaan dariku.

Kaa-san tersenyum lembut dan mengelus rambutku "Saku kau telah dewasa. Sudah saatnya kau memberikan cucu untuk orang tuamu yang sudah tua ini. Dan **Kaa-san** mohon bahagiakan **Kaa-san** dan **Tou-san** sebelum kami meninggal"

Aku langsung memeluk tubuh kurus ibuku dan kugigit bibir bawahku karena mendengar hal yang meluluhkan hatiku "Kaa-san, a-aku janji akan membahagiakanmu dan Tou-san ta-tapi janganlah bicara seperti itu" pintaku disertai tangisanku. Sungguh! Aku tak ingin orang tua ku bersedih! Mungkin untuk kali ini aku bahagiakan mereka.

"Hn, kalo begitu kau-" ucapannya terpotong oleh suara pembantuku yang memintaku untuk turun kebawah. Mungkin mereka sudah datang.

Kurasakan Kaa-san menghampus air mataku dan tersenyum lembut "ayo kita turun". Ku anggukan kepalaku dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Normal POV**

Kizashi yang melihat istri dan putri semata wayangnya telah turun langsung memanggilnya "Saku-**chan**! Kemari!"

Sakura yang merasa terpanggil pun mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati ayahnya.

"Nah, Fugaku ini putriku. Bagaimana?" Kizashi bertanya kepada pria yang berwajah tegas.

"Hn, cantik dan manis" balasnya datar namun tersirat kelembutan dimata _onyx_ nya.

Wanita yang ada disebelah Fugaku mengangguk dan langsung memeluk -calon- menantunya "kau cantik sekali! Sakura-**chan**!" Pujinya tulus.

Terlihat semburat merah tipis diwajah cantik Sakura "**a-arigatou Baa-san**!"

Saat mendengar kata terakhir Sakura, wanita yang memeluknya itu melepaskan dan mengerucutkan bibir. Ck benar-benar _childish_! "Jangan panggil aku **Baa-san** Sakura-**chan**! Panggil aku **Kaa-san**! Dan mungkin **Kaa-san** belum memperkenalkan ya?" Wanita itu menggaruk pipinya dan melanjutkan perkataannya "namaku Uchiha Mikoto. Disana Uchiha Fugaku-kun- suamiku. Dan calon suamimu..." Mikoto celingukan dan langsung menatap tajam Fugaku "dimana Sasu-**kun**, Fugaku-**kun**?!"

Fugaku menatap malas istrinya "hn, dia se-" kalimatnya terpotong oleh baritone "hn, aku disini **Tou-san, Kaa-san**!"

Mereka semua yang sedang berdiri di tempat meja makan pun langsung menoleh dan terlihat pemuda tampan dengan rambut raven mencuat melawan gravitasi, dasi yang telah longgar, dan nafas yang ngos-ngosan. Membuatnya terlihat -ehem- _sexy_!

Mikoto tersenyum lembut lalu menatap Sakura yang sepertinya terlihat tidak peduli "nah dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Dia akan menjadi calon suamimu Sakura-_**chan**_!" Ucapnya girang.

Sakura mengangguk kikuk dan memberi tangan kanannya untuk bersalaman "Haruno Sakura"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu tersenyum lembut dan membalas salaman tangannya "hn, Uchiha Sasuke"

Sakura langsung melepaskan tautannya dan tersenyum kikuk sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya penuh arti.

"Sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu sebagai tanda pertemuan ini?" Usul Mebuki dan diberi anggukan oleh semua- ralat Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Saku-**chan**, ajak Sasuke-**kun** berkeliling" ucap Mebuki lembut setelah makan malam usai kepada putrinya yang sedang memainkan sebuah _surgeon_ didalam _iPad_-nya.

Sakura menatap ibu-nya sekilas dan memainkan lagi permainannya "hn" balasnya cuek untungnya tak terdengar keluarga Uchiha! Kalo terdengar pasti gawat!

Mebuki menggerutu kesal dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sibuk dengan _iPad_-nya.

Setelah menumukan target, Mebuki pun menghampirinya "Sasuke-**kun**" panggilnya.

Sasuke yang sedang mengobrol dengan -_**calon**_- ayah mertuanya itu menoleh dan mendapati -calon- ibu mertua "hn, ada apa **Kaa-san**?"

Mebuki tersenyum lembut mendengar namanya dipanggil '**Kaa-san**' "tolong ajak Saku-**chan** berkeliling ia terlalu sibuk dengan gadgetnya" cibirnya.

Sasuke mengangguk dan berpamitan. Ia mendekati Sakura yang berada diruang tv sendirian "hn"

Sakura yang mendengar suara pun menoleh dan memandang malas -calon- suaminya "ada apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis -hampir tak terlihat- lalu mendekati Sakura "bagaiman jika sekarang kita berkeliling?" Sasuke menggantungkan kalimatnya dan melihat arloji yang tertera dilengan kirinya "mumpung masih jam delapan"

Sakura yang memang pada dasarnya cuek tidak mengidahkan perkataan Sasuke, dan ia malah makin sibuk dengan permainannya.

Merasa tercueki, Sasuke menarik paksa lengan mungil calon istrinya dan menariknya (baca:menyeret)nya. Ia melewati keluarganya dan keluarga Sakura yang menatap mereka cengo.

Sakura memukul-mukul lengan Sasuke "lepas baka!"

Sekitar 5 menit mereka sampai di sebuah taman dan tak lupa Sasuke melepaskan tautannya "hn, **gomen**" ucapnya merasa bersalah setelah melihat bekas merah menghiasi pergelangan Sakura.

Sakura mengusap-ngusap lengannya yang memerah "hn" balasnya cuek.

Lagi dan lagi Sasuke menghela nafas antara kesal dan pasrah. Lagi? Ya, saat makan malam Sasuke terus menghela nafas karena merasa dicueki oleh calon istrinya yang cantik itu.

Sasuke duduk disebelah Sakura yang telah duduk saat mengusap lengannya. Ia memandang langit yang begitu indah "hn, bintang-bintang dan bulannya bagus ya, Sakura"

Mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, Sakura pun memandang langit -sekilas- lalu ia mengusap kembali lengannya yang sakit "hn"

"Saku, maaf jika mulai sekarang kau akan terus berada dibawah pengamatan _bodygard_ ku"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu naik pitam dan menatap Sasuke garang "a-apa MAKSUDMU?! MEMANGNYA AKU ANAK KECIL HAH?! KAU DAN AKU BELUM RESMI MENIKAH BAKA!" Teriaknya kesal. Ralat! Sangat sangat kesal.

"Hn, kita memang belum resmi menikah" ucapan Sasuke tergantung dan ia melanjutkannya "tapi kita akan menikah dan aku tak mau _**calon**_ istriku dekat-dekat dengan pria selain aku" Sasuke menatap Emarld Sakura dengan lembut dan menggenggam mesra jemari Sakura "kumohon". What the (?) Uchiha memohon?!

Tubuh Sakura mematung dan ia tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati wajahnya kepada kepala mungil calon istrinya "aku mencintaimu" ia langsung mencium lembut bibir tipis sang gadis, tak ada nafsu diciuman itu. Hanya ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang sayangnya sang Pria lah yang menciumnya seperti itu dan sang gadisnya hanya terdiam mematung.

Sakura yang nyawanya telah kembali (?) Langsung membelak kaget dan mendorong dada bidang adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dan untungnya terlepas.

Sakura menatap Sasuke benci lalu ia berdiri "hn, aku tak peduli" ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai licik.

"Aku suka sifatmu itu dan itu membuatku makin tergila-gila olehmu"

To Be Continue.

.

.

.

A/N :

Well, apa kesanmu terhadap cerita ini readers? Maaf yaa Love is Complicated di discontinue dan Pelampiasanku dihapus habisnya abis ide sih dan memang ceritanya sangat sangat aneh :') #ditajong

Apa Saku disini udah kerasa cueknya? Atau malah gak kerasa?

Apa Sasu disini kaya terobsesi ya? Haha mungkin aja xp.

Dan yang minta lanjutin cerita-ceritaku mohon bersabar karena bikin lanjutan cerita itu sangat sangat susah daripada membuat cerita oneshoot atau cerita chappie 1:(.

Chappie ini menceritakan perjodohan SasuSaku dan alhamdullilah lancar walaupun Saku ogah-ogahan :'D. Dan untuk chappie 2 nya saya benar-benar tidak tahu #dibakarreaders:D

Ah ya aku minta usul, rated ini mending M atau T? Itu terserah kalian dan sementara rated ini T dulu karena aku menunggu jawaban kalian ;;3

Baiklah, isi kotak review dengan berbagai bahasa abstrakmu;33. Jika review telah mencapai target, aku usahain bakal update:').

See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Before in TSOACW..**_

"Saku, maaf jika mulai sekarang kau akan terus berada dibawah pengamatan bodygard ku"

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu naik pitam dan menatap Sasuke garang "a-apa MAKSUDMU?! MEMANGNYA AKU ANAK KECIL HAH?! KAU DAN AKU BELUM RESMI MENIKAH BAKA!" Teriaknya kesal. Ralat! Sangat sangat kesal.

"Hn, kita memang belum resmi menikah" ucapan Sasuke tergantung dan ia melanjutkannya "tapi kita akan menikah dan aku tak mau calon istriku dekat-dekat dengan pria selain aku" Sasuke menatap Emarld Sakura dengan lembut dan menggenggam mesra jemari Sakura "kumohon". What the (?) Uchiha memohon?!

Tubuh Sakura mematung dan ia tidak membalas perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati wajahnya kepada kepala mungil calon istrinya "aku mencintaimu" ia langsung mencium lembut bibir tipis sang gadis, tak ada nafsu diciuman itu. Hanya ada kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang sayangnya sang Pria lah yang menciumnya seperti itu dan sang gadisnya hanya terdiam mematung.

Sakura yang nyawanya telah kembali (?) Langsung membelak kaget dan mendorong dada bidang adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Dan untungnya terlepas.

Sakura menatap Sasuke benci lalu ia berdiri "hn, aku tak peduli" ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang menyeringai licik.

"Aku suka sifatmu itu dan itu membuatku makin tergila-gila olehmu"

.

.

.

.

**The Story Of A Career Woman**

**Family, Romance, and maybe little Humor for genre.**

**Rated M for Safe and no lemon for this chapter.**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main pair.**

**AU, IC, Miss Typo(s), NC-17, OOC and etc for warning.**

.

.

.

.

Chappie 2

Sakura telah siap untuk ke Rumah Sakit menjalani hari biasanya sebagai seorang dokter dalam.

"**Kaa-san, Tou-san** Saku berangkat" pamit Sakura mengecup pipi Mebuki dan Kizashi.

"Hn, hati-hati sayang" nasehat Kizashi seperti biasa.

Sakura mengangguk kecil, ia berjalan kearah pintu tapi saat pintu telah terbuka ia melihat seorang pria ayam dengan seringai jeleknya yang membuatnya ingin muntah.

"**Ohayou**, Sakura" sapanya tak lupa seringai seksi yang menurut Sakura seringai itu mirip ayam keselek. Bentar apa hubungannya seringai Sasu sama Ayam keselek? Entahlah hanya Saku dan tuhan yang tau karena auhor pun tak tau;((.

Sakura yang memang gadis cuek ia langsung menutup pintu dengan keras dan berbunyi... BRAAKK!

Kizashi dan Mebuki tersentak kaget dengan bunyi itu, mereka mendekati asal bunyi itu dan mendapati Sakura yang berjalan kearah mereka.

Mebuki menyerngit heran "kenapa kau pulang lagi Saku-chan? Apa ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanyanya cemas karena jika Sakura menutup pintu dengan keras atau apalah pasti ia lagi emosi.

Sakura menghela nafas kesal lalu menjawab "diluar ada _**manusia setengah ayam**_" dengan asalnya ia menjawab lalu duduk diruang tv menunggu anak ayam setengah manusia pergi dari _home-sweet-home_nya.

Mebuki dan Kizashi saling pandang 'memang ada _**manusia setengah ayam**_?' itulah pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kizashi yang tidak peduli mengendikan bahunya lalu berjalan dan menikmati sarapannya kembali.

Sedangkan Mebuki, ia yang memang ibu-ibu kepo langsung membuka pintu itu dan mendapati calon menantunya yang menunggu sambil memainkan _iPhone_-nya. Benar-benar calon menantu yang keren! Inner Mebuki. Ck, ternyata ibu-ibu memang genit melihat pemuda keren.

Mebuki menghalau pikirannya dan tersenyum lembut "kata Saku-**chan** disini ada _**manusia setengah ayam**_, dimana ya Sasuke-**kun**?" Mebuki bertanya dengan polosnya sambil celinguk-celingukan.

Sasuke yang merasa tersindir itu tersenyum palsu 'ck, dasar gadis gila! Masa aku disamain sama ayam sih!' Inner Sasuke_ ilfeel_. Eh? Sasu kok OOC banget ya?

Lupakan.

Sasuke berdehem kecil lalu berojigi "izinkan aku mengantarkan Sakura ketempat kerjanya, **Kaa-san**" lalu kembali berdiri.

Mebuki terharu dengan kesopanan dan ke_gentle_-an Sasuke lalu memanggil Sakura dengan kencang "SAKU-**CHAN**!CEPAT KEMARI! SASUKE-KUN AKAN MENGANTARKANMU BEKERJA" dengan suara _**cetar membahana**_ membuat Sasuke dan orang-orang yang melewat menutup telinganya masing-masing karena mendengar suara _**cetar membahana **_itu.

Mebuki terbatuk-batuk karena kotak suaranya yang hampir habis (?) Ia langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya saat melihat Sasuke memandangnya khawatir. Ia tersenyum lembut seraya berkata "masuk saja Sasuke-**kun**! Biasanya Saku-**chan** itu sangat sangat bersemangat jika mengenai pekerjaannya. Mungkin sekarang ia kesal karena tadi katanya ia melihat _**manusia setengah ayam**_"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tersenyum palsu mendengar hal itu, 'Saku, kau memang harus diberi pelajaran' batinnya menggeram.

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan melewati Mebuki yang masih mengusap tenggorokannya yang memerah karena kotak suaranya yang habis (?).

Sasuke menyapa ayah mertuanya dan dibalas oleh sang mertua. "**Tou-san** Sakura ada dimana?"

"diruang tv" balasnya singkat melanjutkan acara minum kopinya.

Sasuke berjalan keruang tv dan mendapati gadis atau lebih baik wanita karena umurnya yang sudah 24 tahun ya? Yang sedang menikmati sebatang cokelat dengan mulut yang lumayan belepotan membuat Sasuke meneguk ludahnya karena -ehem-.

Sakura yang menyadari ia diperhatikan menoleh lalu memandang malas calon suaminya "hn? Sudah kubilang PERGI!" Sakura menekan kata 'pergi', ia lalu melanjutkan acara menyemilnya.

Sasuke menyeringai licik "baiklah, kalo kau tidak mau bekerja, mending sekarang kita melakukan kegiatan panas, hn? Bersama_** manusia setengah ayam**_" Godanya lalu ia duduk disebelah Sakura. Oh tidak! Meydey meydey! Uchiha akan berbuat mesum Sakura! Berhati-hatilah!

Sakura yang merasa ada yang tak beres dengan _**manusia setengah ayam**_ itu segera akan menjauhinya tapi saat ia akan menjauh dari Sasuke tapi sebuah tangan memeluk pinggannya yang seksi hingga mereka saling menatap dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat sekarang.

Diwajah Sasuke terdapat garis merah tipis sedangkan Nona Haruno? Ia hanya menatap malas Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekati dirinya, semakin dekat kepada wajah Sakura hingga..

Plak!

Sebuah bantal menampar wajah tampannya bak dewa apollo. Siapa ulahnya? Sudah dipastikan Nona Haruno yang menatap Sasuke penuh amarah.

Sakura melipat tangannya didepan dadanya yang -ehem- lumayan besar itu "ayo pergi!" Langsung melengos meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum senang sambil mengelus pipinya yang terkena bantal itu.

_**~TSOACW~**_

"Sakura tunggu! Ck, dasar gadis itu!" Teriak Sasuke sangat OOC saat Sakura meninggalkan mobilnya yang telah sampai dirumah sakit.

Sakura tidak menoleh, ia hanya menatap datar orang-orang sambil mengenakan jas putih khusus dokter.

Tangan besar menghentikan langkah Sakura tapi ia tidak menatap siapa tangan besar yang telah menghentikan langkahnya itu karena ia telah menebaknya.

"Sakura, **Ohayou**"

"Hn, **ohayou** Gaara" balasnya singkat tanpa menatapnya lalu berlalu meninggalkan seorang pria tampan tanpa alis itu dengan jantung yang berdetak abnormal.

Ya, ia adalah Sabaku No Gaara.

Pemilik **Sabaku's Hospital**.

Tapi anehnya mengapa Sakura tidak memanggilnya formal? Ah.. Mungkin itu rahasia mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang pemandangan tadi menggertakan giginya kesal dan aura membunuh keluar "hn, ternyata ada pria lain juga yang mencintai bungaku?". Seringai licik keluar dari bibir seksinya lalu ia berlari mengikuti Sakura yang masih kelihatan walau rada jauh sih.

_**~TSOACW~**_

Diruangannya, Sakura mencari sebuah artikel tentang awal berawalnya sebuah penyakit mematikan yaitu _Ebola_ di _**iPad**_-nya karena sekarang ini penyakit _Ebola_ sedang marak didunia. Sebagai dokter tentu ia harus menyembuhnyakannya kan walau sesulit apapun penyakit itu?

Saat sedang membaca artikel berisi awal berawalnya penyakit _Ebola_, seorang _**pria ayam yang tampan**_ masuk tanpa mengetuknya. Kalian pasti tahukan? Siapa lagi kalo bukan. Sasuke si _**pangeran ayam**_.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki Sakura menoleh sejenak lalu tanpa mempedulikan calon suaminya ia kembali berkutat dengan iPad-nya. Yang lebih penting diotaknya adalah bagaimana cara menyembuhkan penyakit itu dan mumpung sekarang ia mempunyai waktu luang, buat apa disia-siakan? _**Right**_?

Sasuke yang merasa tak diperhatikan berdehem sejenak lalu mengatakan "Saku, harusnya kau tidak meninggalkanku. Kau tahu? Suster-suster genit kepadaku karena wajahku yang memang tampan" dengan _pede_-nya Sasuke mengatakan itu, tapi emang tampan sih ralat! Pake banget malah. Tujuan Sasuke mengatakan itu bukan untuk menggoda Sakura, tapi ia ingin mengetahui apa Sakura cemburu jika ia tadi dihampiri banyak suster karena wajah tampannya?

Ah lagi-lagi kau ke_pede_-an Sasu!

Dan ia tak menduga jika Sakura tetap tak mempedulikannya dan malah lebih fokus kedalam _**iPad**_-nya. Ckck kasihan kasihan sekali ayam tampan ini dicuekki oleh wanita yang dicintainya sejak dulu. Eh sejak dulu? Berarti mereka dulu pernah saling mengenal dong?

_**~Flashback~**_

**Sasuke POV**

Aku sedang bersembunyi dirumah pohon yang berada diatas pohon sambil memainkan daun karena kesal. Sepertinya tak ada yang menanyakan kenapa aku bersembunyi dirumah pohon? Tapi tetap akan kujelaskan. Aku bersembunyi dirumah pohon karena fans-fansku yang yang mengejarku entah karena apa dan sialnya semuanya beranggotakan gadis kecil. Hn, aku masih berumur 10 tahun jika kalian bingung mengapa _fangirl_ ku masih kecil-kecil.

Aku menatap bosan awan-awan yang dengan tenang kesana-kemari. Tak sepertiku setiap kemana-kemana pasti para gadis kecil mengikuti dan itu membuatku jengkel plus malu! Hn!

Saat sedang menikmati awan-awan- walau agak bosan aku merasakan jika ada seseorang yang melempariku dengan sebuah bola. Ck, tidak sopan sekali!

Aku akan memakinya apa ia tak lihat jika ia melemparnya dengan begitu aku akan terjatuh?! "HEY! APA KAU INGIN MEMBUATKU TERJATUH" kulihat ia gadis kecil yang sepertinya tomboy? "PINK?!" Lanjutku. Ia mempunyai rambut sebahu dengan warna pink yang membuatnya unik tap indah. Hn, kenapa aku malah memujinya?

Gadis kecil yang sialnya cantik itu berbalik dan menatapku menantang "hn, terus kenapa kau duduk disana? Apa kau tak tahu? Jika itu adalah tempatku menyembunyikan bola?" Gadis itu menyeringai tipis.

Ck, ternyata gadis kecil berambut pink yang sialnya cantik itu menantangku? Kuyakin wajah tampanku berubah menjadi merah karena menahan malu "aku tak bertanya ini tempat persembunyian bolamu yang jelek itu" ketusku.

Kulihat ia melirik dengan seringai yang membuatku ingin- ah sudahlah aku masih kecil ini gara-gara baka aniki yang mesum sih "makanya tadi kuberitahu jika rumah pohon itu tempat menyembunyikan bolaku. Yasudah jaa" dengan cueknya ia pergi meninggalkanku yang menahan amarah dan menahan debaran jantung? Eh apa jantungku tak normal? Terus kenapa tadi ia berkata 'sampai jumpa' berarti kami akan bertemu lagikan?

Dan saat itulah aku tahu jika aku mencintai gadis cantik pinkie itu.

_**~Off Flashback~**_

**OFF Sasuke POV**

Tapi yang patut dipertanyakan mengapa Sakura tak mengingat Sasuke? Entahlah. Sasuke merasa sesak karena Sakura tak mengingatnya.

"Hn, Saku" panggilnya yang terdengar lirih? Entahlah.

"Hn?" Responnya tanpa mengalihkan objek.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kesal karena wanita itu tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati _calon istrinya_ lalu menarik gadu wanita itu dengan lembut seolah emosinya telah lenyap karena berhadapan dengan wanita cantik tapi _workaholic_ ini "hey! Kau beraninya! Lepaskan!" Sakura memberontak lalu memukul bidang Sasuke karena ia merasakan lengan Sasuke melingkari punggungnya.

"Apa kau tidak mengingatku, Saku?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara yang lirih.

Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung "apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menatap mata _emarld_ calon istrinya itu dengan mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam "kau melupakanku?" Lirihnya Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya siap untuk mencium bibir cherry itu.

Sakura yang merasa telah berdaya pun hanya menutup matanya pasrah ia hanya berharap seorang malaikat membantunya.

Seakan _slow motion_, Sasuke memajukan kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit, saat hampir mencium bibir yang membuat hasratnya naik tiba-tiba...

"Nona Sakura! Ada pasien yang terkena serangan jantung!" Teriak seorang wanita yang sepertinya suster pribadinya.

Sakura langsung menjauhi dirinya dari Sasuke -entah darimana kekuatannya-. Ia langsung menatap tajam Uchiha bungsu lalu berlari sambil mengikat rambut panjang pinknya meninggalkan Sasuke yang mengacak rambutnya kesal.

"Ck, sial!" Decaknya kesal karena kegiatan tadi terhenti, Sasuke langsung membawa jas kantornya lalu menelpon seseorang di _**iPhone**_-nya "hn, sekarang kau mulai jadi _bodyguard-_nya"

"..."

"Tapi aku ingin kau mengawasnya diam-diam"

"..."

"Hn, kutunggu hasilnya. Jika ia tetap berdekatan dengan pria lain apalagi berdekatan dengan Sabaku tanpa alis itu, langsung saja hubungi aku"

"..."

"Hn" Sasuke lalu menutup sambungannya dan dibibir seksinya tertera sebuah seringai licik "aku takkan membuat siapapun mendekati bungaku"

_**~TSOACW~**_

Saat membuka pintu kerjanya ia mendapati sahabat kuningnya duduk disofanya yang sedang enak-enakkan meminum kopi sambil menyemil makanan.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, ia terlalu biasa mendapati sahabat kuningnya yang selalu tiba-tiba ada diruangannya dan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan cempreng sahabatnya, Sasuke berjalan untuk duduk.

"Ada apa _**dobe**_?" Tanpa basa-basi Sasuke memulai pembicaraan sambil duduk dikursi kerjanya.

Naruto yang awalnya menggerutu karena sapaannya tak dibalas langsung menatap Sasuke serius "kau benar akan menikah dengan wanita cantik yang super cuek itu?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis "kau kan sudah tahu _**dobe**_ aku tergila-gila dengannya"

Naruto tersenyum lembut karena sejak dulu ia tahu jika sahabatnya itu sangat mencintai wanita Haruno itu. Dan Naruto tak ingin mengingat bagaimana dulu Sasuke pernah depresi karena wanita itu yang katanya pindah ke Amerika.

Ia mengingat jika kemarin sore sebelum makan malam dirumah Haruno, Sasuke curhat kepada Naruto. Ralat! Bukan curhat! Naruto yang memaksa!.

_**~Flashback~**_

**Naruto POV**

Aku menatap si _**teme**_ penuh dengan memelas atau bisa disebut _Puppy Eyes_ "ayolah _**teme**_! Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatinya? Ceritakan pada sahabat tampanmu ini"

Si _**teme**_ memandangku lelah, mungkin karena dari tadi aku memaksanya untuk bercerita mengapa ia bisa mendapati Sakura?

"Hn, berhentilah seperti itu _**dobe**_ kau membuatku ingin memuntahi semua makananku padamu" eh? Kok malah ketus sih. Dasar _**teme**_ jahat!

Aku menggerutu kesal "dasar _**teme**_ si pelit" atau "dasar _**teme si pantat ayam**_" atau yang lebih parah sampai aku dijitakinya "dasar _**teme Yaoi**_!"

Aku meringis kesakitan, jitakannya seperti **Kaa-san **saja! Huh dasar _**teme**_ jelek!

Saat aku masih terus mengusap jitakannya ia memandangku "hn, kau pasti tak percaya _**dobe**_"

"Tak percaya apa _**teme**_? Tak percaya bahwa kau **yaoi**?!" Balasku kesal alhasil? Aku mendapati 2 jitakkan. Ah mungkin tak lama lagi aku akan gegar otak karena terus dijitakinya!

"Hn jangan memotong **baka**! Kau ingin mendengarkannya kan?"

Aku yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk semangat dan menatapnya serius.

Kulihat teme menghela nafas lalu menatap arah lain "ternyata orang tuaku bersahabat dengannya"

Aku melongo kaget hampir akan menanyakan jika ia tidak memandangku tajam seolah 'jangan potong ucapanku'

Aku meneguk ludah dan menatapnya kembali. Teme lalu meneruskan "dan kami sejak dulu telah dijodohkan. Maksudku sejak lahir" kulihat terdapat garis merah diwajahnya. Aku ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihatnya malu.

Tapi yang keluar dari ekspresiku adalah..

Ekspresi senang sekaligus senyuman lembut, akhirnya Sasuke telah kembali menjadi Sasuke yang berekpresi "aku senang Sasuke! Akhirnya kau mendapatinya! Jadi sekarang kau tidak akan mabuk-mabukkan lagi dan tidak akan bermain wanita selain dirinya kan?" Jawabku sekaligus bertanya memastikan.

Kulihat ia mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis "hn, demi dia akan kulakukan apapun" ck, ternyata Uchiha bisa gombal ya?

Kutepuk punggunya lalu tersenyum untuk sahabat yang benar-benar kuanggap saudara "_good luck_ bung!"

_**~OFF Flashback~**_

**OFF Naruto POV**

Naruto berdiri lalu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menggoda "jangan lupa undang aku dan Hinata-**chan**! Lalu buatlah 100 anak _**teme**_!"

Wajah Sasuke memerah -walausedikit- Sasuke membalas perkataan Naruto sambil menyeringai "hn, aku akan membuatnya 1000 _**dobe**_!"

Naruto terkikik geli ia lalu berpamitan kepada sahabatnya.

_**~TSOACW~ **_

Sakura keluar dari ruangan operasi dan memandang keluarga pasiennya "hn, operasi berhasil! Ia akan dipindahkan keruang **VVIP**. Dan mungkin siumannya kira-kira 1 sampai 2 hari" ucapnya seraya tersenyum tipis.

Keluarga pasien tersenyum haru dan senang mereka mengucapkan beribu terimakasih sampai ada yang berojigi.

Sakura tersenyum singkat lalu pamit untuk keruangannya karena ia sangat lelah. Entah mengapa.

Saat ada diruangannya ia mendapati pemilik Rumah Sakit siapa lagi kalo bukan Gaara? Yang sedang duduk dan sekotak bento digenggam oleh pria itu.

"Hn, Saku kau pasti lelah karena operasi itu. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang?" Tawarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Hanya untuk wanita ini.

Sakura yang memang sangat lapar ia mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Gaara lalu dengan cueknya ia langsung mengambil bento yang ada digenggaman pria itu "ayo kita makan Gaara"

Gaara menggeleng lalu menatap Sakura lembut "aku sudah kenyang karena menunggumu"

Wajah Sakura memerah malu karena ucapan Gaara yang berarti 'aku sudah lama menunggumu jadi selera makanku hilang'.

Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut pink wanita kesayangannya "hn, **daijobou**! Makanlah" perintahnya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk lalu memakan bento yang sudah dingin itu tapi tak ia pedulikan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memfoto mereka lalu setelahnya orang itu seperti mengirimkan sesuatu kepada mungkin bosnya.

.

**.**

**.**

**ToBeContinue:).**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Haii Azuu udah lanjutin cerita inii ;;3. Maaf ya kalo gaada lemon, tapi lemonnya mungkin chappie 3 atau 4 ;). Mohon dimaafkan ya minna-san?

Mau ngejelasin apa penyakit ebola itu. _Ebola adalah virus dari famili Filoviridae yang menyebabkan demam parah dan pendarahan. Virus ini menyerang primata, seperti gorila, simpanse, dan juga manusia. Risiko kematian akibat virus Ebola pada manusia bahkan mencapai angka 50-90 persen._

_Nama virus ini sebenarnya berasal dari Sungai Ebola di bagian utara negara Kongo, Afrika, pertama kali pada tahun 1976. Ebola berhubungan erat dengan virus Marburg yang ditemukan pada tahun 1967 yang menyebabkan epidemi penyakit pada manusia. Ada pula Ebola Reston, virus yang menyerang monyet di Virginia namun tidak begitu fatal efeknya pada manusia._ Selengkapnya silahkan cari digoogle ;)).

Sasuke terkesan OOC ya? Maaf tuntuttan cerita sih soalnya kalo gak OOC masa yang dingin tambah yang dingin? Gabakal rame kan? Malah terkesan beku. Hehe. Tapi itu udah diperingatin ya diwarning;).

Ah ya jadwal ngeupdate The Story Of A Career Woman itu insyaallah setiap hari minggu sekitar jam 4-5-6nan hehe :D.

Menurut kalian Azu mending update cerita yang Kotonaru No Futago atau Penderitaan Sasuke? Voting yang lebih banyak akan Azu lanjutin (insyaallah).

Dan akhirnya setelah melihat banyaknya review yang memilih rated M Azu langsung ganti tuh rating xp.

Dan dan libur sekolah Azu berakhir sampai sekarang.. Dan sumpeh itu ngebuat Azu pengen nangis darah! #alay

Terus maaf ada sedikitnya humor ;) biar fic ini gak terlalu datar banget:D.

Yaudh gausah banyak bacot, langsung aja bales nih review-review kalian;;3

**Balasan Review : **

**Hanna Hoshiko : **yaps! Azu pilih M! Review again please ;;3

**Febri Feven : **ini udah update ko;3. Maaf kalo kelamaan abisnya abis ide.. ;((. Tapi semoga fic ini memuaskan dan review again please ;;3.

**Lussia Thinkaruin : **iya ketuker hehe ;) tuntuttan cerita sih Lussia-chan!#sokakrabnihAzuxD. Etto ini udah M semoga fic ini memuaskan dan review again please ;;3

**Anisha Ryuzaki : **Arigatou Anisha-chan! Review again please ;;3

** .906 : **iya nih ;;). Iya makasih udah suka fic yang jelek ini;;(. Review again please ;;3

**Sofi asat : **gomenna gabisa update kilat ;( tapi ini udah update ko;;). Iyaps Sasu lucu ;D. Review again please ;;3

**Hayashi Hana-chan :** ini udah lanjut.. Maaf kalo chappie dua mengecewakan ;;(. Rated nya M semoga kamu suka yaa Hana-chan;). Maaf gabisa update kilat tapi setidaknya udah dilanjut hehe :D. Review again please ;;3

**Yumi Tiffani : **wah sampe guling-gulingan? Azu pengen liat Azu pengen liat #ketularanvirusidiottobixD. Review again please;;3

**p.w sasusaku : **ini M ko;). Ciehh mesum, Azu juga mesum koo xD. Tapi maaf ya lemonnya mungkin chappie 3-4-5:D.

Nameringgochan : maaf terlalu pendek ;((. Tapi menurutmu ini chappie panjang ga? Hehe. Siip ini M ko Ringgo-chan! Review again please ;;3.

Alluka Uchiha : salam kenal juga Alluka-chan ;33 oh newbie reader? Semoga suka fic Azu ya ;;*. Iya ini udah ganti rated ko hehe ;;). Itu emang tujuan Azu, ngebuat Sasu ngejar" Saku #dibakarSasulovers. Arigatou na and Review again please ;;3.

Ifaharra sasusaku : udah lanjut ko Ifaharra-chan;)). Review again please;;3

haruchan : ya dong Haru-chan fic ini gak bakal dihapus soalnya banyak review yang nyemangatin Azu :') #dipeluksatu-satu. Review again please ;;3.

**See ya! Jangan lupa Review ;;3.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before..**_

Saat ada diruangannya ia mendapati pemilik Rumah Sakit siapa lagi kalo bukan Gaara? Yang sedang duduk dan sekotak bento digenggam oleh pria itu.

"Hn, Saku kau pasti lelah karena operasi itu. Bagaimana jika kita makan siang?" Tawarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Hanya untuk wanita ini.

Sakura yang memang sangat lapar ia mengangguk lalu duduk disebelah Gaara lalu dengan cueknya ia langsung mengambil bento yang ada digenggaman pria itu "ayo kita makan Gaara"

Gaara menggeleng lalu menatap Sakura lembut "aku sudah kenyang karena menunggumu"

Wajah Sakura memerah malu karena ucapan Gaara yang berarti 'aku sudah lama menunggumu jadi selera makanku hilang'.

Gaara mengacak-ngacak rambut pink wanita kesayangannya "hn, daijobou! Makanlah" perintahnya lembut.

Sakura mengangguk lalu memakan bento yang sudah dingin itu tapi tak ia pedulikan.

Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memfoto mereka lalu setelahnya orang itu seperti mengirimkan sesuatu kepada mungkin bosnya.

.

.

**The Story Of A Career Woman**

**Family and Romance for genre.**

**Rated M for Safe and lime for this chapter.**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main pair.**

**AU, IC, Miss Typo(s), NC-17, OOC, EYD berantakan and etc for warning.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like don't read**

**.**

**.**

Chappie 3

Sasuke yang sedang rapat merasakan _handphone smartphone_-nya bergetar. Ia lalu membuka kunci _handphone_nya dan mata _onyx_ nya terbelak kaget melihat jika..

Di _smartphone_-nya terdapat foto― yang diberi oleh suruhannya itu terdapat calon tunangannya a.k.a Sakuranya bersama pria lain yang ia ketahui bernama Gaara!

Giginya bergelemutuk kesal, ia langsung menggebrag meja dengan keras membuat para kliennya menatap dirinya heran sekaligus aneh "rapat sekarang selesai! Kita lanjutkan minggu depan! Dan **arigatou**!" Tanpa aba-aba ia langsung meninggalkan beberapa klien yang terus memproteskan karena rapat tiba-tiba berhenti ditengah jalan.

Sasuke terus berjalan cepat, menghiraukan pertanyaan dari sekretarisnya, sapaan para karyawan sekaligus sapaan penghuni perusahaannya. Yang ada dibenaknya adalah menemui calon tunangannya yang super _workaholic_ sekaligus super cuek siapa lagi kalau bukan.. Haruno Sakura.

Setelah sampai diparkiran khusus, ia langsung menaiki mobil _lamborgini_ nya dan mengendarainya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata "kau harus diberi pelajaran bungaku" dan senyuman― ah lebih tepatnya seringai licik muncul diwajah tampannya!

...(~_~)...

"**Arigatou** Gaara" setelah Sakura mengucapkan itu, Gaara berpamitan lalu meninggalkan Sakura yang tanpa disadari oleh Gaara jika Sakura memandang punggung lebarnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan "kau sangat mirip dengannya.." Gumamnya tidak jelas lalu anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno itu beranjak ketempat duduknya untuk kerutinitasnya yaitu bekerja.

Bekerja dan bekerja. Terus seperti itu sampai ia mendengar pintu ruangannya didobrak kencang membuat dirinya harus mendongak.

Dan..

Ia..

Melihat...

Uchiha Sasuke yang mendobrak pintunya dengan menatap dirinya tajam dan beraura dingin membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

Sakura berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan ketakukatannya "ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya dengan suara bosan. Siapa yang tak bosan jika hampir seharian harus bertemu dengan manusia setengah ayam?

Sasuke menghiraukan pertanyaan Sakura, ia terus berjalan mendekati Sakura yang sekarang mulai menjauhinya.

Terus seperti itu mendekati dan menjauhi sampai akhirnya Sakura mentok ditembok, Sasuke langsung menghimpitnya dan ia merasakan gesekan halus didada bidangnya.

Sakura yang merasakan tindakan mesum dari calon suaminya itu langsung mendorong dengan sekuat tenaga mungkin "keluar dariku ayam! Aku harus bekerja!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan lalu tersenyum sinis berbisik pelan kepada telinga calon istrinya "kau bahkan lebih mementingkan pekerjaanmu dibandingkan suamimu yang tampan ini" setelah mengucapkan itu, Sasuke menjilat telinga yang menurutnya manis itu.

Tak memperdulikan ucapan Sasuke, dirinya― Sakura terus memberontak hingga akhirnya ia berhenti karena Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu membuat dirinya diliputi rasa bersalah dan rasa heran "bahkan kau lebih menyukai pria lain dibandingkan diriku. Aku tulus mencintaimu tapi mengapa kau selingkuh dengannya? Hn?" Dengan suara lirihnya.

Sakura menyerngit "beri aku ruang untuk berbicara denganmu Tuan Uchiha!" Perintahnya tegas membuat Sasuke menjauh dengan jarak 1 meter. Tak jauhkan?

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Sasuke tegas "sekali lagi aku ingatkan! Aku tak pernah menyukai pria lain dan aku tak merasa selingkuh darimu! Dan ingatlah posisimu masih CALON suamiku!"

Sasuke yang mendengar Sakura yang menekan 'calon' itu mematung. Giginya bergelemutuk kelas, langsung saja ia mencium ganas calon istrinya yang workaholic itu.

Melumat. Menghisap. Itulah yang dilakukan bungsu Uchiha kepada putri Haruno.

Sakura terus memberontak. Ia memukul dada bidang adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu dan itu tak mempan bagi Uchiha Sasuke yang terbakar cemburu, sakit, marah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Sakura yang merasa tenaganya melemah pun menghentikan aksinya tapi ia merasakan oksigennya menipis "ngghhh.. Sasuhh lepassshh hah"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan itu. Ia tetap melumat bibir lezat calon istrinya itu hingga akhirnya Sasuke merasa ia kehabisan oksigen dan dengan berat hati ia melepaskan lumatan itu.

Sakura langsung mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah ia merasakan cukup, Sakura langsung menatap tajam Sasuke yang memandangnya penuh emosi tapi tersirat kelembutan dimata onyx nya itu "kau! Aku ben―" belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Haruno Sakura langsung terkaget karena Sasuke langsung menciumnya kembali tapi ciuman itu berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ciuman itu terlalu lembut dan penuh cinta disananya.

Tidak. Sasuke tidak melumat bibir lezat calon istrinya, ia hanya memberikan ciuman-ciuman kecil lalu setelah puas lidahnya turun berpindah ke leher jenjang calon istrinya yang menggoda iman itu.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mendesah "nghh.. Sasuhh ahh"

Sasuke yang mendengar tak ada penolakan pun menyeringai senang, lalu ia mengigit pelan leher Sakura dan langsung menghisap darah yang keluar dari leher jenjang itu. Kita sebut saja kissmark.

Sakura mengerang dan tanpa disadarinya ia merangkul leher Uchiha Sasuke "mmmhhhh.."

Sambil membuat kissmark, Sasuke meremas kedua dada lumayan montok itu membuat Sakura mendesah "ahh.. Sasuhh hentikanhhh... Emmm"

Sasuke tak mempedulikan penolakan dan desahan sang calon istri, ia hanya memfokuskan pekerjaannya yaitu meremas kedua bukit yang kenyal itu.

"Nghh ahhh Sssasuhh.."

Mendengar desahan lagi, membuat hasratnya naik, ia langsung membuka kemeja Sakura yang sudah kusut― karena ia telah meremas dadanya.

Sakura yang merasa kemejanya hampir dibuka pun langsung tersadar. Entah dari mana kekuatannya, ia langsung mendorong dada Sasuke hingga ada jarak diantara keduanya.

Nafas mereka memburu. Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh damba sedangkan Sakura yang menatap Sasuke penuh amarah "Saku, kumohon maaf―"

"Keluarlah dari kantorku, Sasuke" perintahnya dingin langsung berbalik memunggungi Sasuke sambil mengancingi beberapa kancing dan merapihkan kemejanya.

Sasuke memandang punggung mungil calon istrinya dan menyeringai tipis "baiklah.. Tapi jika kau masih tetap berdekatan dengan Sabaku tanpa alis itu, aku akan membunuhnya!" ancamnya lalu keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang menangis dalam diam. Entah karena apa.

Terdengar suara lirihan yang membuat siapapun hati tercubit di mobil lamborgini "aku mencintaimu Saku, aku hanya ingin kau menatapku bukan pria lain!" Ya orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang menangis dalam diam. Hanya karena seorang wanita yang dicintainya, ia sampai menurunkan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu. Ckck, hidupmu sangat rumit sekali Uchiha.

...(~_~)...

"Sakura-**chan**!"

Sakura yang mendengar teriakkan pun bangun dari tidurnya dan terlihat wanita cantik bersurai dark blue. Duplikat sang calon suami. Dan akan menjadi ibu mertua baginya.. Dan wanita itu adalah..

Uchiha Mikoto.

Yang menatapnya penuh dengan kelembutan dan keceriaan "Sakura-**chan**! Ayo sekarang kita mempersiapkan pernikahanmu!" Ajaknya dengan mata penuh harap.

Sakura yang mendengar itu pun terlonjak kaget dan menatap horor calon mertuanya itu "ma-maksud **Ba**― **Kaa-san**?" Dan mencoba tersenyum palsu walau sulit dilakukannya.

Mikoto menyerngit heran lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh mungil calon menantunya itu "kau tak lupakan? Hari ini sudah direncanakan akan menyiapkan apapun untuk pernikahanmu dengan Sasu-**kun**!" Lalu mencubit pipi tembam Sakura dengan gemas. Siapa yang tak gemas sih disuguhi pipi tembam yang ingin membuat siapapun mencubitnya?

Sakura yang awalnya akan menolak pun menurunkan niatnya karena melihat tatapan penuh berharap dari Mikoto "ba-baiklah **Kaa-san**.. Tunggulah 30 menit" pintanya agak kikuk.

Mikoto mengangguk semangat, lalu keluar setelah melepaskan cubitan maut itu.

Sakura meringis kesakitan didaerah pipi tembamnya lalu mengelusnya "sifatnya seperti anak kecil dan cubitannya seperti _monster_" gumamnya lalu pergi memasuki kamar mandinya. Ck, Sakura jika gumaman mu terdengar kau pasti akan mendapatkan lebih dari cubitan monster itu!

...(~_~)...

Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Mebuki menunggu sang tuan puteri― Sakura yang sedang mandi selama 30 menit itu.

Sasuke menguap bosan lalu menatap ibunya dan mertuanya itu yang berbincang tentang apapun atau kita sebut bergosip saja! Eh tunggu! Sasu Mebuki masih calon mertuamu belum menjadi 'mertua'mu!

Saat hendak membawa smartphone nya, ia mendengar deheman seorang wanita yang akan menjadi istrinya itu "ehem!"

Deheman itu membuat Sasuke, Mikoto, dan Mebuki mendongak lalu mendapati Haruno Sakura yang memakai kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna merah, celana jeans panjang, dan tak terlupakan high heels yang tertera dikakinya. Untuk rambut pinknya ia ikat asal yang membuat kesannya seksi itu.

Sasuke hampir saja akan mengeluarkan liurnya jika ia tak lupa kalau dirinya adalah keturunan Uchiha. Ia membuang mukanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya memerah, lalu ia melihat ibunya― Mikoto yang sepertinya kagum melihat pemandangan indah didepannya sedangkan Mebuki yang terlihat marah. Eh, marah?

Ia melihat Mebuki mendekati Sakura lalu melepaskan ikatan itu "jagalah penampilanmu Saku-chan! Ingat kau wanita bukan pria!" Tegurnya dan dibalas anggukan malas dari sang putri.

Sasuke dan Mikoto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat adegan itu, lalu Mikoto membuka perbincangan yang tadi agak _awkward_ itu "sebaiknya kita langsung pergi membeli gaun pernikahan" usulannya diberi anggukan oleh Sasuke dan Mebuki sedangkan Sakura? Ia hanya diam seperti patung. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya?

...(~_~)...

Mereka berempat sampai disebuah toko gaun pernikahan dengan _designer_ terkenal.

"Silahkan kemari, Nyonya, Nona, dan Tuan" SasuSaku, Mikoto dan Mebuki pun mengikuti sang pelayan.

Dan terlihat banyak gaun pengantin yang tertera diruangan milik designer terkenal itu.

"Ano, Deidara-**sama**, mereka telah datang"

Pria yang dipanggil Deidara itu pun mengangguk lalu mengikuti pelayan itu.

Deidara tersenyum saat bertemu dengan tamunya yang spesial "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Mikoto-**sama**, Mebuki-**sama**, Sasuke-**san**, dan... Sakura-**san**" tampak jeda diperkataannya itu membuat mereka menyerngit heran― ah kecuali Sakura yang tubuhnya tampak sedikit menegang.

Sasuke yang melihat tubuh calon istrinya itu sedikit menegang pun menyerngit heran 'ada apa dengannya?'

Sedangkan para ibu-ibu tak mempedulikan hal itu "ah Deidara-**kun**! Tolong carikan gaun pengantin dan tuxedo yang elegan untuk putra-putri kami"

Deidara yang mendengar hal itu tersenyum "ah baiklah, tolong ikuti saya"

Mereka berlima memasuki ruangan baru dan terdapat banyak gaun dan tuxedo yang elegan "silahkan dipilih nyonya-nyonya, Sasuke-**san** dan.. Sakura-**san**" lagi-lagi jeda ada pada kalimatnya itu membuat hati Sasuke agak was was dan lagi-lagi ia melihat Sakura yang menegang dan seperti menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Apa mereka saling mengenal?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran Uchiha bungsu yang terkenal dengan ketampanan dan kekayaannya itu. Dan dihatinya terdapat kecemburuan. Ckck, dasar pencemburu!

Mebuki dan Mikoto langsung memilih gaun yang tampak elegan itu "Saku-**chan**! Ayo kemari nak! Cobalah gaun ini!" Pinta Mebuki seraya tersenyum lembut.

Mebuki yang tak mendapati sang anak tak menjawab pun berkata sekali lagi "Saku-chan!" Panggilnya dengan suara agak keras.

Sakura yang awalnya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu itu pun menoleh "ah ada apa Kaa-san?" Tanyanya tampak seperti orang bloon.

Mebuki langsung mengomelinya, Mikoto yang mendengus geli, sedangkan Sasuke yang menatapnya penuh keheranan.

"Pakailah gaun itu Sakura-**chan**!" Perintah lembut Mebuki menghentikan omelan Mebuki pada menantunya― ralat! Calon menantu! .

Sakura mengangguk lalu membawa gaun itu keruang ganti.

Setelah menunggu 5 menit, akhirnya Sakura keluar dari ruang ganti yang memakai gaun pernikahan yang tampak elegan dan tertutup itu.

Sasuke mematung melihat pemandangan itu. Sedangkan Mebuki dan Mikoto tersenyum senang lalu mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Deidara tampak tersenyum seperti biasa.

Sasuke langsung sadar saat merasakan tepukan dipundaknya "jagalah Sakura, Sasuke! Dia terlalu banyak menderita"

Dan yang menepuknya adalah Deidara yang tersenyum tulus dan menatapnya serius.

Sasuke yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk mantap tapi ia langsung menyerngit heran "apa yang kau maksud dengan Sakura yang banyak menderita itu?"

Deidara kembali tersenyum lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sasuke yang tampak sangat kepo ke arah Mebuki dan Mikoto. Sasuke yang melihat Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya itupun mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah jadi bagaimana Nyonya-nyonya?"

Mebuki dan Mikoto saling pandang dan langsung mengangguk bersamaan "kami ambil yang ini! Dan jangan lupakan tuxedo untuk Sasuke-**kun**!"

Deidara mengangguk mantap lalu menerima segopok uang dari Uchiha Sasuke "**arigatou, Sasuke-san**"

Sasuke hanya ber'hn' ria lalu meninggalkannya.

Deidara menatap Sasuke penuh harap dan tersenyum tulus 'semoga Sasuke bisa menjadi yang terbaik bagimu, Sakura-**chan**'

"Baiklah ayo Sakura-**chan**! Sekarang kita akan menyewa gedung! Lalu ke percetakan undangan, dan terakhir membeli cincin!" Ajak Mikoto sekaligus menjelaskan dan diberi anggukan kikuk dari wanita workaholic itu.

...(~_~)...

Setelah berganti pakaian, Mikoto, Mebuki pamit kepada _designer_ terkenal dan diberi senyuman andalannya.

Dan yang tertinggal hanya Sakura, Sasuke, dan Deidara.

"Baiklah ayo Sakura" ajak Sasuke sambil menggenggam jari-jari mungil Sakura.

Sakura terdiam tak membalas maupun menolak genggaman itu, ia hanya menatap Deidara yang ternyata mendekati dirinya dan membisikan sesuatu yang membuatnya membulatkan mata emarldnya "berbahagialah! Dan janganlah menyia-nyiakan pria seperti dirinya" Bisiknya hanya mereka berdua yang tahu.

Sasuke yang melihat pandangan seperti berciuman itu langsung menjauhkan wanitanya lalu menatap tajam Deidara "bersikaplah lebih sopan pada calon istriku, tuan!" Perintahnya dingin lalu menyeret Sakura meninggalkan Deidara yang terkikik geli lalu tak lupa senyuman tulus diwajah tampannya 'aku berharap kau tak menyia-nyiakan pria setulus dia Sakura!'

...(~_~)...

Akhirnya semua persiapan selesai, dimulai dari gaun pernikahan, gedung, undangan, dan cincin pun selesai.

Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang queen size nya itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mandi atau makan malam, yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur!

Tapi ia jadi teringat sesuatu, ucapan Deidara membuatnya flashback pada dirinya yang dulu.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkan "Saso-**kun**" panggilnya entah pada siapa dan setelahnya ia terlelap dengan linangan air mata yang masih terdapat diwajah cantiknya.

.

.

To be continue:).

.

.

**A/N** :

Haiii Azu kembali meneruskan fic yang super abal + gaje + jelek + dll ini:D.

Gomenna membuat kalian menunggu yang mungkin agak lama itu karena Azu terkena serangan WB :D #denganwatadosnya #dikeplakreadersreviewrs #bonyok.

Ettoo buatt lemon -kayanya- chappie 4 atau 5 mohon bersabar yaa readers sama reviewrs mesumm *kaya sendirinya gak mesum._.* #plakkkxD

Err disini ada yang mau ngajarin Azu buatin lemon gakk? Azu kurang bisa nih;(( bisanya cuman bikin lime hehe :D. Kalo ada yang mau, pm aja buat yg login:D.

Ahh yaa kelanjutan fic ini tergantung banyaknya reviewxD! So, Ayoo terus review kalo suka sama fic super abal inihh ;)) #dengannadamemaksaplusmengancam #dibunuhreadersreviwers

Special thanks buat para readers, silent readers, reviewrs, followers, favorites :D tanpa kalian Azu tak mungkin meneruskan fic anehh ini khukhuu:').

Baiklah gausah banyak bacott sebaiknya Azu membalas review kaliann yang sangat berarti :') :

**Lussia Archery** : hahaaa Sasu emang punya kepala ayamm kooo Lussi-chanxD! #dichidori!.. Hehe arigatouu sudah mereview, review again please;;3

**Dhezthy UchihAruno** : saku suka ke gaara sihh itu masih tanda tanya (?) Wkwks:D. Kapann yahh? Err ikutin aja jalan cerita abal ini Dhezthy-chan xD! Review again please ;;3

**marukocan** : Marukocann gomenna lemonnya mungkin chap 4 atau 5:D err cara ngajakk sasu -ehem-nyaa kita liat aja nanti jalan ceritanya xD #sokmisterius... Baiklahhh review again please ;;3

**AoStraw** : arigatouuu sudahh ngingetinn Azu, Ao-chan xD! Sumpahh review inii sangatt bermanfaat buat Azu yang udh sebulanan lebih jadi author disinixD.. Arigatouuu and review again please ;;3

**mega naxxtridaya** : udhh updatee mbaa maaf gak kilattt:D review again please ;;3

**putri sari 906** : hay jugaa putri-chan! Pastii dong aku ingett sama kamuu yang imut" gituxD #soktauu. Arigatouu tapi menurutku fic yang aku bikin buat kamu termasuk ancur pake banget deh._. #plakkk. Rapopo koo Putri-chan :') #menahanisakkan #plaksuperalay!. Uhuqqq kurang panjanggg? Baikk dehh nanti aku bikin sampe 1000000 wordd #sokbangett.. Lemon chappie depannn atau chappie depannya lgii ;33. Arigatou udh bilang fic abal ini bagus dan review again please ;;3

**Hanna Hoshiko** : hehe :D pengennya sih bikin Sasu ooc bangett tapii yaa Azu rasa gapantes sama image nya :D! Yoshh review again please ;;3

**Febri Feven** : inii sudahh lanjutt.. Review again please ;;3

**Anisha Ryuzaki** : *ikutangigitbaju._.* #plakkAzuplagiat! Oceh ocehh ini udh banyak belommm? Inii sudah lanjut dann review again please ;;3

** .9** : sudah, review again please ;;3

white's : Azu jugaa sukaa sifat Sasu-kun yang ga gampang nyerah!xD ini sudah lanjut and review again please ;;3

Ringgochan : arigatouu ;33. Ide Ringgochan aku pertimbangkan dulu dehh:D. Yosh review again please ;;3

Fira Uchiha : yaampunn aku dipanggil senpaiii ._. Padahal aku masih newbie loh Fira-chan! Panggil aku Azu, atau Azu-chan atau apalah asal jangan pake senpaii soalnya aku merasa belom pantess hehe:D err maaf gabisa update kilat soalnya diserang penyakit WB ._. Etto lemonnya mungkin chappie depan atau depannya lagii biar ceritanya gak terkesan buru-buru:D yosh review again please ;;3

ongkitang : sudah dilanjut koo:D. Review again please ;;3

Uchiha Sakura : iyahh hehexD.. Iyaa lumayan juga lohh saingan si pantat ayam ._. Inii sudah update dan review again please ;;3

anonim baik : ha'i inii (insyaallah) gak buru-buru koo mau lambat"in kaya siputt:Dkhehe.. Inii bagus sarannya dan review again please ;;3

Alluka Uchiha : iyahhh si Saku direbutin Azu jugaa pengenn ;;33. Azu yang harusnya makasih ke Alluka-chan soalnya udh setia sama fic abal ini:D gomenna gabisa nepatinn janji abis Azu terkena serang WB:D tapii kann yang penting Azu update kann? Iya kannn? #narik-narikbajuAlluka #ditonjok #bonyok:D. Baiklah review again please ;;3

Yasudah segini dulu, jaane! And don't forget to review?;;3.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before..**_

Akhirnya semua persiapan selesai, dimulai dari gaun pernikahan, gedung, undangan, dan cincin pun selesai.

Sakura langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang queen size nya itu. Ia terlalu lelah untuk mandi atau makan malam, yang ia inginkan hanyalah tidur!

Tapi ia jadi teringat sesuatu, ucapan Deidara membuatnya flashback pada dirinya yang dulu.

Tanpa disadari, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan isakkan "Saso-kun" panggilnya entah pada siapa dan setelahnya ia terlelap dengan linangan air mata yang masih terdapat diwajah cantiknya.

**.**

**.**

**The Story Of A Career Woman**

**Family and Romance for genre.**

**Rated M for safe and maybe lime (no lemon) for this chapter.**

**Sakura H, Sasuke U for main pair.**

**AU, IC, OOC, Miss Typo, EYD berantakan, dldr and etc for warning.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pernikahan hanya membutuhkan pasangan yang saling 'mencintai'... tapi apakah jika hanya pengantin pria yang mencintai sedangkan pengantin wanita tidak membalasnya itu bisa disebut dengan pernikahan?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Sakura POV**

Kupandangi diriku yang berada dicermin panjang yang dapat melihat diriku dari atas hingga bawah.

Aku.. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka yang berada dicermin itu adalah diriku sendiri yang memakai gaun pengantin tertutup namun terkesan _elegant, high heels_, rambut yang terkepang satu rapih ditaruh disebelah tengkuk kiriku (mirip Elsa Frozen:D), dan _makeup_ yang tipis terkesan cantik dan natural.

"Sakura-**sama** kami mohon izin keruang sebelah untuk mengecek beberapa peralatan"

Aku mengangguk mendengar pernyataan dari maid itu tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari cermin.. Karena aku masih tak percaya bahwa wanita cantik yang ada dicermin itu adalah aku?

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ku alihkan pandanganku dari cermin ke atap-atap. Ya, sekarang aku akan menikah dengan pemilik perusahaan besar Uchiha Sasuke.

Aku merasakan hatiku tercubit karena sebentar lagi― ah tidak mungkin beberapa jam lagi aku sudah sah menjadi isteri dari Uchiha Sasuke dan hal itu pastinya akan merepotkan karena tak bisa membagikan waktu kerjaku dengan keluarga ba― bicara apa aku ini?

**Normal POV**

Wanita cantik bersurai soft pink yang bernama Haruno Sakura yang akan berganti marga menjadi Uchiha Sakura itu menghembuskan nafasnya antara kesal, marah, dan pasrah mungkin?

Ia menunduk lalu menatap lirih dirinya dalam cermin sampai tiba-tiba―

BRAAAK!

"_**Pinky swear kitty swear banana cherry strawberry swear**_! Akhrinya _my little forehead_ yang terkenal _workaholic_ dan cueknya tingkat lautan samudra hindia itu akan menikah juga! Ternyata kau normal juga!" Goda lebay seorang wanita cantik bersurai blonde yang memakai gaun ungu yang seksi itu.

Sakura yang mendengar godaan lebay dari wanita yang sekarang ada disebelahnya itu hanya menatapnya malas lalu memejamkan mata emarld nya "aku takut Ino, aku takut jika―"

Wanita blonde bergaun seksi yang bernama Ino itu memotong perkataannya "dengar Saku, sudah sepantasnya kau melupakan masa lalumu yang suram itu! Hiduplah dimasa depan bersama suamimu dan mungkin anak-anakmu yang akan lahir nanti!" Ino menatap Sakura lembut lalu menggenggam jemari-jemari Sakura yang berkeringat dingin itu.

"Entahlah.." Balasnya pasrah lalu menatap lagi dirinya dicermin.

Ino yang melihat sahabat sejatinya pesimis itu pun tersenyum penuh arti 'aku tahu, kau pasti bisa Saku!'

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu membuat mereka menoleh "ano.. Sakura-**sama** pernikahannya akan dimulai.. Sudah waktunya anda untuk turun" pinta seorang yang terdengar seperti maid perempuan itu.

Sakura yang mendengar hal itu hanya memasang cuek melupakan dirinya yang tadi dilanda cemas "hn"

Ino tersenyum lembut lalu menepuk pundak sahabat dari kecilnya itu "kau pasti bisa Saku! Aku percaya kau akan bisa! Ah tidak! Pasti bisa!" Ucapnya bertubi-tubi namun tersirat ketulusan dan penyemangat membuat Sakura tersemangati walau dirinya tak menunjukannya ekspresi tersemangati.

Setelah itu, Sakura dan Ino keluar dari kamar ganti pengantin bersama-sama "_Forehead_! Aku duluan!" Sesudah mengucapkan itu, Ino meninggalkan dirinya dengan pelayan cantik bersurai coklat itu.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah lalu menatap datar jalanan― tentunya sembari berjalan.

Diatas tangga terlihat Kizashi― selaku sang ayah yang sedang menatapnya penuh kelembutan dan kebahagiaan.

Karena tak ingin mengecewakannya, Sakura berjalan mendekati sang ayah dengan rambut pink tua itu tapi sebelum mendekati ayah tercintanya, Sakura meneguk salivanya yang tercekat ditenggerokannya itu.

"Kau cantik nak" puji pria bersurai pink tua itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sebagai jawaban lalu menggandeng lengan sang ayah― Kizashi .

"Kau pasti bisa" Kizashi mencium sekilas pipi putri tunggal satu-satunya itu lalu berjalan bersama-sama kebawah― melalui tangga pastinya.

.

.

.

Pria tampan bersurai dark blue bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang berada disebelah sang pastor itu menatap penuh damba dan kekaguman kepada sang pujaan hatinya yang sekarang turun dari tangga bersama mertuanya.

'Sakura, kau cantik sekali..' Ucapnya― Sasuke dalam hati dan terlihat garis merah muda tipis yang terdapat diwajah rupawannya, menyadari hal itu Sasuke pun membuang muka.

Mikoto dan Fugaku yang melihat putranya yang berblushing itu terkekeh pelan 'kau sudah besar Sasuke-kun/Sasuke' batin mereka kompak.

Setelah Sakura berada disampingnya, mereka saling menghadap. Sasuke yang wajahnya sangat terlihat bahagia sedangkan Sakura cuek bebek.

Sang pastor pun memulai acaranya "janji suci akan dimulai, bersiaplah"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap sedangkan Sakura hanya diam memasang pose cuek bebek dan pandangannya terlihat sedikit kosong.

Sang pastor pun menatap Sasuke "Uchiha Sasuke, apakah kau bersedia menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai pendamping hidupmu, selalu mencintainya dan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?"

Adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu menatap Sakura intens "hn, saya bersedia" dengan mantapnya Sasuke menjawab itu.

Sekarang sang pastor menatap Sakura yang masih cuek layaknya bebek yang keluar dari lumpur "Haruno Sakura, apakah kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai pendamping hidupmu, selalu mencintainya dan selalu bersama dalam suka dan duka, sehat dan sakit, miskin dan kaya?"

Sakura menutup matanya sebentar lalu membukanya lagi― entah apa yang dibayangkannya saat menutup mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab sang pastor "saya bersedia" jawabnya tak yakin walau orang-orang tak menyadarinya termasuk Sasuke.

Setelah pengantin wanita menjawab, sang pastor pun kembali bersuara "baiklah tolong pengantin pria pasangkan cicinnya kepada pengantin wanita"

Fugaku selaku sang ayah dari pengantin pria pun memberi kotak yang berisikan dua cincin itu kepada Sasuke dan Sasuke mengambilnya satu cincin yang berukuran kecil. Lalu Sasuke memakaikan cincin emas dengan berlian kecil diatasnya terhadap jari manis Sakura yang sah menjadi isterinya.

"Dan sekarang pengantin wanitanya"

Sakura yang mendengar perintah itu membawa cincin besar yang masih ada dikotak cincin itu. Lalu memasangkannya terhadap Sasuke yang sekarang― mungkin sah menjadi suaminya.

Tepuk tangan pun membuat suasana yang tadinya hening menjadi meriah "baiklah, silahkan cium pasangan kalian untuk menyahkan pernikahan ini"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke menarik kepala Sakura lalu menciumnya dengan lembut dan mesra.

Ciuman itu berakhir satu menit. Dengan wajah Sasuke yang sedikit merona sedangkan Sakura yang masih cuek! Ckckck.. Ironis sekali pasangan muda ini.

Para hadirin yang melihat itu kembali menepuk tangannya dengan sangat meriah.

"Dengan ini kalian Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura telah sah menjadi suami isteri" ucap sang pastor membuat tepuk tangan lebih meriah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Pesta pernikahan Uchiha dan Haruno pun berlangsung dengan meriah namun elegan. Pestanya yang berada dihotel bintang lima― lebih tepatnya ditaman hotel itu dan terlihat banyak tamu-tamu yang datang ke pesta pernikahan itu. Contohnya Naruto dan Hinata yang sekarang hadir di pesta pernikahan sahabat mereka.

"Selamat **teme**! Akhirnya kau menemukan wanita yang tepat untukmu! Kukira kau akan terus menjadi single hehe!" Putra tunggal Minato dan Kushina itu berkata dengan wajah yang sangat _innocent_ membuat Sasuke yang mendengar ejekan itu naik pitam lalu beberapa detik kemudia menyeringai licik "hn, dari pada kau **dobe** yang masih belum melamar Hinata?" Balasnya datar.

Hinata yang berada disebelah kekasihnya itu pun terbelak kaget dan langsung saja wajah cantiknya dipenuhi dengan semburat merah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar balasan ejekan dari sahabat sejatinya itu akan membalasnya tapi Hinata― dengan wajah merahnya seperti tomat itu telah menyeretnya lebih dahulu meninggalkan Sasuke yang tersenyum geli. Ngomong-ngomong dimana Sakura? Baiklah kita tinggalkan dulu pangeran tampan kita yang sedang berbahagia ini.

Dan itu dia gadis bersurai merah jambu a.k.a Uchiha Sakura yang sedang mendengarkan ocehan dari Ino sahabat kecil dan besarnya sekarang sambil memainkan _smartphone _nya.

Sakura menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah mendengar ocehan Ino yang tak berhenti-henti sejak sejam yang lalu. Hah? Selama itukah?

Oh god! Lihatlah guys! Haru― ah lebih tepatnya Uchiha Sakura sekarang bernampilan sangat sangat cantik dan _elegan_ dengan memakai gaun simple namun _elegan_ berwarna merah dengan panjangnya selutut, _High heels_ yang berwarna hitam dengan bunga mawar diatasnya yang bertengger dikaki jenjangnya, rambutnya yang dicurly dengan rambut depan (atau pony Sakura yang panjang:D) terkepang rapih kebelakang. Uchiha Sakura tampak seperti gadis berumur 17 tahun yang akan merayakan ulang tahun sweet seventeennya― Ah tapi kenyataannya wanita cantik yang berumur 24 tahun itu merayakan pesta pernikahannya, bukan sweet seventeen yang sudah dilewatinya itu. Sakura sangat serasi dengan Sasuke yang memakai kemeja berwarna merah dan jangan lupakan tuxedo yang setengah menutupi kemeja itu.

"Kau tahu Saku? Kau harus bisa memuaskan sua―" perkataan Ino terpotong oleh baritone besar yang maskulin.

"Gaara?" Ucap Ino terkejut, sedangkan Sakura? Ia tampak fokus dengan _smartphone_ nya. Entah apa yang Sakura lakukan dengan smartphone nya karena ia tampak asyik― tapi hey readers jangan dulu berpikir negati!

"Hn, **konbanwa **Ino**-san**.. Sakura bisakah kita bicara berdua?" Gaara langsung menggenggam lembut lengan Sakura.

Sakura yang merasakan hal itu pun menatap malas sahabat kantornya dan memasukan smartphone nya pada sakunya "hn" setelah menjawab itu, Gaara langsung menyeret Sakura meninggalkan Ino yang menganga lebar.

Tanpa Ino sadari, ada Sasuke yang tanpa sengaja melihat adegan Gaara yang menyeret Sakura. Sasuke mendecih lalu berjalan entah kemana.

.

.

.

"Hn, apa yang mau kau bicarakan Gaara?" Sakura bertanya _to the point_ tapi suaranya terdengar malas.

Pria itu memandang Sakura tajam lalu menggenggam erat jari jemari Sakura "aku sangat mencintaimu Sakura! Aku benar-benar mencintai dan menyayangimu! **Hontou ni aishiteru** Sakura! Jadi kumohon maukah kau sekarang pergi denganku meninggalkan pesta laknat ini?" Gaara menyatakan dan menanyakan hal itu dengan suara sangat lirih membuat siapapun mendengarnya pasti hatinya akan tersentuh― ah kecuali tokoh utama wanita kita eh? Sakura tetap berwajah datar tanpa emosi sedikitpun.

Sakura melepaskan genggaman sahabat kantornya itu lalu menatapnya datar "hn, _gomen_ Gaara.. Aku tak ingin mengecewakan Kaa-san dan Tou―" perkataannya terpotong oleh bibir Gaara yang sekarang mencium― ah tidak melumatnya dengan ganas! Seolah melampiaskan kemarahan dan kekecewaannya terhadap wanita cantik ini.

Sedangkan Sakura, ia tak menolak maupun membalas. Ia hanya memasang wajah datarnya seolah ia tak peduli dengan sikap lancang sahabatnya itu.

Dan lumatan ganas itu terlepas karena tiba-tiba tubuh tegap Gaara terdorong keras sampai ia terjatuh kedalam kolam renang "JANGAN DEKATI ISTERIKU BRENGSEK! ENYAHLAH DARI SAKURAKU!" Bentak Sasuke penuh emosi dan kemarahan. Aura membunuhpun keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

Sebelum Gaara membalas ucapan dan perlakuan Sasuke, Sasuke telah meninggalkan dirinya sambil menyeret erat Sakura yang kini wajahnya tampak sedikit kasihan terhadap sahabat kantornya.

"Cih! Brengsek!" Umpat Gaara kesal sembari mengacak rambutnya yang bersurai merah bata itu "aku takkan menyerah Sasuke! Aku akan mendapatkan Sakura walaupun kalian telah menikah" seringai licik pun keluar dibibir _sexy_ nya.

.

.

.

Sasuke terus menyeret isterinya yang berambut pink itu hingga mereka berdua sampai disebuah kamar hotel― yang memang sudah dipesan oleh kedua orang tuanya itu.

Mereka berdua sampai dikamar mewah itu, tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung membanting tubuh mungil isteri merah mudanya itu.

"KAU! APA KAU TAU SEKARANG KAU SUDAH MENJADI MILIKKU? HAH?" Teriakan emosi dari seorang bungsu Uchiha.

Sakura tak merasa takut, malahan dirinya memandang datar Sasuke "hn"

Pria tampan yang selalu dikagumi banyak wanita itu menggeram kesal. Langsung saja menindih wanita yang dicintainya itu "isteri pembakang harus diberi hukuman" setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada dingin, Sasuke melumat habis bibir kissable Sakura.

Tak membalas. Tak menolak. Itulah yang dilakukan Haruno Sakura.

Wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaannya. Dirinya tahu bahwa suami yang tak dicintainya itu sangat cemburu, marah, kesal, dan sangat mencintainya. Tapi ayolah? Hanya karena berdansa dengan pria lain, Sasuke langsung err marah? Bukannya berdansa masih wajar-wajar saja walaupun sudah mempunyai suami? Itulah yang ada dipikiran wanita workaholic ini. Ops! Sakura kau benar-benar tak peka! Suami sangat mencintaimu dan karena itulah dia tak membiarkanmu disentuh oleh orang lain, dirinya― Sasuke sangat sangat takut kehilanganmu.

Ciuman Sasuke berpindah dari bibir ke dagu, dan langsung ke leher. Sasuke membuat banyak kissmark dileher jenjang nan mulus Sakura.

Sakura mendesah kecil membuat Sasuke menyeringai tipis "kau menyukainya?"

Sakura tak menjawab. Dirinya sendiri bingung mengapa bisa kenikmatan begini hanya karena sentuhan Sasuke? Entalah.

Sasuke mendekati wajah ke daerah sensitif Sakura― telinga. Ia meniup pelan telinga kanan wanita cantik itu "aku takkan membiarkanmu bersama pria lain! Kau hanya milikku, kau adalah wanitaku! Kau adalah bungaku! Dan KAU ADALAH ISTERIKU! Mengerti?"

"Hn"

"Baguslah, jadilah isteri yang baik dan ibu yang baik untuk anak kita" setelah mengucapkan hal itu dengan lembut, Sasuke meneruskan kegiatannya.

Dan Sakura merasa dunianya memutih.

.

.

.

"Nghhh" Sasuke mengerang karena dirinya merasa sinar matahari yang membangunkan tidurnya yang sangat nyenyak.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengingat malam pertamanya dengan isteri tercintanya. Terdapat guratan merah tipis diwajah tampannya.

Sasuke menampar wajahnya untuk menyadarkannya dari malam pertamanya 'apa yang kupikirkan? Mengapa Uchiha menjadi mesum?'

_Well_, Sakura sangat hebat karena membuat pangeran kita menjadi _**OOC**_, eh?

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke sebelahnya. Dan dirinya tak menemukan isteri cantiknya yang terkenal _workaholic_ itu.

Dahi Sasuke menyerngit 'dimana Sakura?'. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menyingkap selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya. Lalu berdiri sambil memakai _boxer_.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kamar mandi. Dan ia tak mendengar tanda-tanda kehidupan 'ck, dimana si pinkie itu?'

Sasuke langsung menelpon Sakura dengan smartphone nya "hn, angkatlah" gumam Sasuke khawatir karena takut jika isterinya bunuh diri karena yang tadi malam?

'Hn, sedang operasi. Tinggalkan pesan setelah berbunyi beep' mendengar hal itu, Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Dia pikir Sakura bunuh diri atau meninggalkan dirinya selamanya?

Terdapat senyuman tipis diwajah tampannya 'mungkin memberinya **bento** tak masalah?' Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sakura keluar dari ruangan operasinya dengan raut wajah menyesal "hn, **sumimasen**. Kami telah melakukan yang terbaik tapi nona Shizuka tak dapat diselamatkan"

Keluarga dari pasiennya yang bernama Shizuka itu pun terbelak kaget. Dan setelahnya terdengar tangisan menyedihkan "itu tidak mungkin, Shizuka-**chan** hiks" isakan dari ibunda Shizuka.

"**Ba-san** yang kuat! Shizuka akan sangat sedih jika **Ba-san** terus menangis" Sakura memberi semangat membuat para suster dan dokter yang tadi membantunya terbelak kaget.

'Mengapa dia berbeda?' Itulah yang ada dipikiran para suster dan dokter.

Mengapa Sakura memberi kata-kata semangat untuk ibu dari pasiennya itu? Karena pasiennya adalah sahabatnya selain Ino yang selalu ada disampingnya selama berada di Amerika.

Ibu dari Shizuka mengelap pipinya dan tersenyum lirih "kau benar Sakura-**chan**. **Arigatou**"

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan berojigi "saya pamit **Ba-san**" setelah itu dirinya berjalan keruangannya.

Sebenarnya dirinya itu sedih karena sahabat terbaiknya sudah meninggalkannya. Tapi dia pendam dan menyembunyikan kesedihannya diwajah cuek dan datarnya. Bahkan, detik-detik Shizuka akan meninggal, Shizuka mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa.. Entahlah, sulit untuk didefinisikan.

Dirinya― Sakura melihat ada pria tampan berambut emo ayam yang ada didepan pintu ruang kerjanya. Sakura menatapnya malas dan bosan 'kali ini apa?'

"Aku tau bungaku ini adalah wanita perhatian"

Sakura menatapnya datar "hn, kau melihatnya?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil lalu menepuk kepala merah muda Sakura "bagaimana jika kita sarapan?"

Sakura merasa tepukan Sasuke dikepalanya terasa familiar. Ia merasa tepukan Sasuke seperti tepukan Sasori― mantan kekasihnya dulu yang sering menepuk kepalanya penuh kasih sayang.

"Aa" Sakura mengangguk lalu membuka kunci pintu ruangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis namun terkesan lembut 'kau sudah menerimaku menjadi suamimu, arigatou' batinnya.

Dan perlahan topeng cuek dan datarnya itu seakan meleleh? Apa ini berkat Sasuke? Entahlah.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

Gomen, terlalu lama menelantarkan fic abal ini._. #denganwajahsokpolos. Hontou ni gomennasai minna..

Maaf kalo gak ada lemon soalnya Azu sangat sangat takut bikin yang kaya gituan:D. Limenya kurang ya? Feel nya kurang ya? Hontou ni gomenasai, Azu lagi gak berminat bikin lime :D.

Err tolong do'ain Azu lancar UKK nya besok yaa.. Dan Azu pun akan mendoakan kalian yang akan UKK besok. Semoga kita semua lancar aamiino:).

Terus maaf lagi kalo acara nikahannya aneh gtu soalnya Azu gabisa bikin yang gtuan;-D.

Hontou ni arigatou untuk para followers, favorites, silent reader, dan reviewrs :-) tanpa kalian Azu gaakan ngelanjutin fic ini.

Maaf gabisa bales ripiw soalnya ini pun ngeupdatenya sembunyi" soalnya lagi belajar dan dilarang maen hapeee;-(

**Special Thanks To : **

**Anisha Ryuzaki, marukocan, Gilang363, Lussia Archery, , putri sari 906, dimas priyadi 524, Hanna Hoshiko, **white's**, **Ringgochan**,** haruchan**, **ongkitang, anonim baik, silent reader xD, Dya onyx.


End file.
